White Tower
The White Tower is both the central structure that houses Aes Sedai in Tar Valon as well as a term that describes the organization of Aes Sedai itself. , White Tower}} The tower structure is the tallest building in Tar Valon and resides within a campus complex refereed to as the "tower grounds". The compound is both home and a training facility for Aes Sedai, those seeking to become Aes Sedai, and warders who serve and protect Aes Sedai sisters. The tower structure is a bone-white spire nearly 100 spans (around 600 feet or 183 meters) in height. Its roof is flat-topped with a waist-high railing. History After the Breaking, a large number of surviving female Aes Sedai sought refuge in Tar Valon. In , the group elected as their leader the first Amyrlin Seat, Elisane Tishar, who ordered construction of the White Tower which would be completed over one hundred years later in . Birgitte Silverbow helped with the founding of the tower, as she herself admitted. Testing The lowest level of the Tower is only used for testing Novices to become Accepted. Located there is a ter'angreal made of three large linked rings, each large enough to walk through unimpeded. The ter'angreal requires the Novice to face her fears, in the past, present, and future. Some who take the test never return, and any who refuse the test three times are put out of the Tower. Once one agrees to the test they must continue until the end, if they refuse to continue at any point they are put out of the Tower. Hall of the Tower The bottom half of the White Tower is dedicated to the Hall. Many of the common rooms are decorated in all the colors of the Ajahs, with some specific to only one Ajah. The Hall is where the Ajahs will meet and discuss Aes Sedai policies and procedures. The Amyrlin Seat presides over Hall meetings. Ajah quarters Consisting of the top half of the White Tower, the Ajah Quarters are home to all fully-raised Aes Sedai. The quarters are divided into seven pie-shaped sections, each belonging to one Ajah. Each Ajah has different styles of decoration that are related to the Ajah's colors and purpose. The Floors are tiled with a colored Flame of Tar Valon. * Green: Sword and weapon carvings on wood and tapestries of battle scenes. * White: Often scenes of snow and other white scenery; silver paneling in areas. * Brown: On the 22nd Level of the White Tower; due to the unraveling of the pattern, switches place with the Novice Quarters. Amyrlin Seat The highest level of the tower is reserved for the offices of the Amyrlin Seat and the Keeper of the Chronicles. Novices and Accepted Novices and Accepted are boarded in a palace-like building attached to the rear of the main tower. The interior consists of stone-railed galleries surrounding a small courtyard consisting of a small garden with only a handful of evergreen bushes. The two Accepted galleries can hold almost two hundred Accepted, while the two Novice galleries can hold nearly four hundred. See also *Aes Sedai#White Tower *White Tower Schism es:Torre Blanca Category:Tar Valon Category:Aes Sedai White Tower Category:Other notable buildings